As conventional wire harnesses, there is known for example a wire harness that electrically connects high-tension (i.e., high-voltage) devices installed in a hybrid electric vehicle or in an electric vehicle.
A wire harness disclosed in Patent Document 1 identified below includes a plurality of electrically-conducting paths, a resin corrugated tube accommodating the plurality of electrically-conducting paths collectively, and a resin protector. This wire harness is arranged so as to extend under a floor of a vehicle.
The wire harness is divided into circuit portions, and these divided circuit portions are arranged to extend under the floor of the vehicle so as to ensure a certain distance from the ground. In this wire harness, the divided circuit portions are individually accommodated in corresponding flat corrugated tubes to be so arranged.    Patent Document 1: JP2010-47033A
The conventional wire harness described above is configured to have a structure that can address the routing space. However, in view of the recent trends, a further consideration is required. This is because there is a possibility that a wire harness has to be arranged through a space which is getting narrower than the conventional routing space or a three-dimensional complex space. Regulating the routing of a wire harness should also be taken into consideration.